Too Beautiful
by Raven An Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke love to write songs, and he loves his childhood friend but he 100% hate her boyfriend. SasuSaku One-shot.


I was inspired to write this from my favorite song by he is we its call too beautiful. And yes I know its a girl singing but I thought, im going to make it a story of Sasuke singing it and telling Sakura she was worth more, pretty much. so here you go I would say you should look up the song and read it may make it just a little easier :) hope you like.

* * *

I sat down once I got home from school to play the song I have been working on for a while now. I sat out side under my favorite tree, A _Sakura _tree. I love it out here it helps me with my writers block. I crossed my legs and made myself confrotable then started to play my guitar. As flashbacks of who I was writeing it for came to me..

_singing_

_**flashback**_

_"What kind of man lays his hands on the women he loves. _

_Calls her "Angel" and shows no remorse and the blood. _

_He covers her body in bruises and scars. _

_You don't understand just how beautiful, you are..." _

_** I was in the halls of school and as I was going to turn a corner I heard someone talking. I looked to see who it was. One of my childhood friends Sakura and her boyfriend Kiba, who I hate. He told her he loved her and calling her cute sweet names like "Angle" and she said she loves him and kissed one another. I turned around to go back to class. As I was walking home the same day. I heard someone scream "stop it." It was her and him, he was pissed and hitting her, hurting her and I wanted to help but she's told me so many times in the past "If you see it walk away I will be ok don't get him more pissed then he already is, please."**_

_"You are too beautiful,_

_ your heart wants something more,_

_ those shades of blue on that face of yours hide that smile that beats in your cheat."_

_** It was late and I couldn't sleep, it was around 4am when I heard a knock on the door.. ok more like a hole lot of knocks till I finely open the door. My eye widen it was Sakura. she had a BIG black/blue mark on her face and around her neck. She told me he almost killed her this time, and she bagged me to let her stay there tonight, She was shaking like crazy to. I told her she was always aloud here that why I had given her a key. she sleep in my room on my bed and I layed in front of her, holding her close making sure or trying to make sure she know she was safe with me.**_

_"when he's done with her beating, _

_he just stands aside, wipes the sweat from his brow,_

_ and yells over her cries,_

_ "You don't know what I've been trough," _

_He yells and he says, _

_"you don't know what I've been for you." and hits her, again."_

_** Me and Sakura were talking at are favorite coffee place, when Kiba walked in and seen us he came over and started yelling at her to "get her ass home so they can talk" and we both know what was going to happen. So with out arguing they left not even to make it to the car before He started hitting her and yelling at her about how she didnt understand or didnt know what he has gone though and just keeps hitting her. **_

_"You are too beautiful, _

_your heart wants something more, _

_those shades of blue on that face of yours hide that smile that beats in your cheat."_

_** Kiba wasn't in school one day and I toke the chance to talk to Sakura, I tried to knock some since into her, I love her so mucch more then she thinks and I can't stand it anymore because and this is what I told her. "your too beautiful for him, you know you want something more, more then the blue shades on your face. breack free and smile that heart warming smile that I know for a fact your heart wants you to smile."**_

_"She stands in the mirror,_

_ she looks less alive, _

_she lifts up her shirt to see she has five branded fingers on her side, _

_she's feeling it all now, _

_but she doesn't cry, _

_she doesn't cry."_

_** I walked Sakura to my house after school so we can do 'homework' together. When we get there me and her want into my room I told her to left up her shirt, she did and I seen what I know what was going to be there. I toke her to the mirror and I told her to look at herself she looked died. she have a bruish on her side of his hand to. It looked like she was starting to realize that this was wrong and I thought she would have cried but..she didnt.**_

_"You are too beautiful, _

_your heart it wants something more _

_those shades of blue on that face of yours hide that smile that beats in your cheat."_

_** She finally understood everything and she finally break up with him, he had is last blow out and she left and want straight to me and now I make sure everyday Sakura knows just how beautiful and loved she is.**_

I finished it out and I know I had finished that best song I will ever right.

"Sasuke?" said a beautiful woman that stood in front of me.

"Yes my beautiful cherry? What can I do for you?" I asked, I would do anything for her ANYTHING!

"That was an amazing song. You write it?" She asked in her innocent voice.

"Well thank you love, and of couse this 'amazing' music could only come for yours trully"

"Who's that I wanna meet them?" She looked around and smiled when she looked into my eyes.

I smiled too and kissed her on the lips quickly. "Hello there beautiful nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to." She had said with a smile before she kissed me, I love it when she does it first I don't know what it is about her kissing me first but I know I love it.

We broke apart after an amazing kiss.


End file.
